The present invention relates to a motor vehicle driving analytically diagnosing method and device for analyzing driving states of a driver of a motor vehicle and diagnosing his driving.
Recently motor vehicle accidents are on increase, and it is not too much to say that the extermination of motor vehicle accidents is a most important objective which has been assigned to us, human beings, in this century. There is a discussion that "Full Automatic Steering Drive" by an artificial intelligence should be realized, but it is not realizable with the technology of the present level. Then, to drastically decrease motor vehicle accidents on a realizable level, it is very important to improve the safe driving abilities of individual drivers.
The inventor of the present application thinks it very important to accurately recognize driving states of an individual driver so as to detect dangerous driving states which may lead to accidents and to feedback the driver the dangerous driving states. As means for recording driving states of a driver, tachometers are conventionally used for automatically recording instantaneous speeds, drive distances and drive hours.
But tachometers can provide data of only instantaneous speeds of motor vehicles, their drive distances and drive hours. Based on the recordings of the tachometers, driving states of motor vehicles cannot be recognized in detail, and it is impossible to accurately analytically diagnose driving patterns of drivers.